A Hold on His Heart
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: Marauder's Era short one-shot genderbender! This is dedicated to my lovely new friends in the roleplay I do! Pure fluff. Jily and slight Blackinnon. Jamie Potter and Liam Evans have finally found what they have wanted; each other.


**A/N: This is just a little something I threw together because of the roleplay I was doing. We began talking about a marauder's genderswap, and this was the outcome. This is dedicated to all my wonderful new friends in that roleplay.**

**If you'd like to join our roleplay, we are in need of a Peter Pettigrew! If you're interested, the link to our roleplay is in my profile!**

**HewigandHarry**

If Jamie Potter was anything, she was smitten with Liam Evans.

Liam, whom was and always had been the object of Jamie's interest, was unresponsive to Jamie. He had never been unkind to the raven haired girl, even if she and her best friend, Stella Black, liked to pick on his ex-best friend, Severa Snape.

The two girls, along with their friends Regan and Petra, had always teased Severa, but Liam had cut all ties with the girl when she called him a mudblood.

Liam's feelings for Jamie changed in their seventh year.

"Jamie," Regan said, her eyes not looking at her friend as she read. "Liam's looking at you, _again_."

Jamie felt her cheeks heat up, and she ran a hand through her already dishevelled hair, pushing her glasses back up as she looked over to Liam. He smiled to her. "Oh?" she asked, going back to her food.

"Yeah," Stella replied as she rolled her eyes, a mouthful of bacon hindering her speech and making it harder to understand. "He can't keep his eyes off you, Doe."

"Wonder why," Jamie murmured back, biting her lip to keep a smile off her face.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Why are you so happy, Liam? It's bloody morning," Marcus McKinnon, Liam's best mate, grumbled.

He laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Everybody can't be as chipper as you in the morning, McKinnon," Liam said sarcastically.

Marcus met him while a teasing glare. "Really though, _Evans_, I'm glad you're happy, but what's gotten into you lately, mate?"

Liam grinned and shrugged, thinking of a certain girl with messy hair and a mischievous grin who had stolen into his thoughts lately. "Nothing, Marcus," he answered.

"Er, okay? Anyway, it's Saturday, and I'm finally going to go fly with Stella."

He took a long sip of his pumpkin juice, using it to look at Jamie. "Okay," he replied after putting down his goblet. "Have fun."

Marcus smiled. "Thanks."

Once he had left, Stella laughing and flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder as they walked, Liam looked up, grinning when he saw Jamie walking over to sit with him.

"Hello," Liam greeted her as she sat down, running a nervous hand through her hair. _Merlin, she is pretty_, he thought.

Jamie smiled faintly up at him. "Hi," she murmured before sitting up confidently. _He had already kissed her, so why should she be nervous?_ The memories came flooding back to her.

"_Potter!" Liam had called teasingly. Using their surnames was not a way to annoy each other anymore, but a gesture of their newfound friendship._

_Jamie had turned back, grinning. "Evans!" she yelled back, giggling softly. "What are you up to?"_

_He smiled and shrugged. "Coming to find you, actually."_

"_Can't get enough of me, can you?" she retorted, flashing him a wide smirk._

_Liam laughed lightly, coming up to her. "Something like that," He replied._

_Jamie looked up at him and searched his features, the features that were happily glancing back at her. Ruffling her hair slightly, she just laughed._

_He bit his lip, hesitantly entwining their fingers. "Jamie, I have something to tell you," Liam whispered. "Really, I can't get enough of you."_

_She blinked in utter surprise, gaping up at him before he bent down, pressing his lips to hers._

_Finally, she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer._

_Sighing, Liam pulled away after a moment, and both of them were beaming._

"Don't you think?" Liam asked, a smile on his face as he waited expectantly for an answer.

His words pulled her out of the blissful reverie. "I'm sorry, didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd fancy taking a walk on the grounds?"

"Oh," Jamie replied and then smiled, nodding. "I'd love to," she agreed, running a hand through her hair again.

He laughed and offered her his hand, which she accepted gratefully.

They began making light, comfortable conversation as they walked.

"When's the next Quidditch game?"

"Next Saturday," Jamie answered excitedly.

"Is the team ready?" he asked; he loved how you could tell how passionate Jamie was about Quidditch.

"Oh definitely, everyone's doing great. Michael MacDonald is doing really well now too," she said, chatting eagerly. "He's really a brilliant seeker and..." Jamie kept speaking as Liam listened, holding onto her every word.

They ended up by the Black Lake. Biting her lip, Jamie sat down and Liam soon followed her action. "Would you still rather go out with the squid than me?" She asked, tilting her head and smiling to Liam.

He laughed, grinning as he shook his head. "Not quite," he murmured, putting a finger under her chin and bringing her lips to his. "In fact, Potter, go out with me."

Jamie laughed and nodded, her eyes bright. "You've got yourself a deal, Evans," she whispered back as she brought him in for another kiss.

As Liam sat with Jamie, he realized something; Jamie hadn't just stolen his thoughts, she had stolen his heart.


End file.
